The present invention relates to the production of filler masses for use as explosive-suppressive fillings in containers for fuels and other explosive fluids.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,256 dated Dec. 5, 1967 in the name Joseph Szego describes filler masses formed of layers of metal netting, the netting being composed of interconnected metal ribbons which are misaligned with the general plane of the netting. Such netting can be produced by metal-expanding procedures, employing metal expander machines of the reciprocating type, or of the rotary type. Both types of machine can produce expanded metal which has diamond-shaped mesh openings and is composed of interconnected flat mesh strands which incline at the same angle relative to the general plane of the metal.